<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Midnights and Resolutions – A New Year’s Story by bookishworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402683">Midnights and Resolutions – A New Year’s Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm'>bookishworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Denial, F/M, Idiots in Love, Pining, Shirbert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>19,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishworm/pseuds/bookishworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So really, we should be fearless," smiled Gilbert as he looked into her eyes.</p><p>"Fearless...," she repeated in a soft voice.</p><p>*****</p><p>A New Year’s Eve Party at Gilbert’s. </p><p>Resolutions are made.  So what will the New Year bring?</p><p>Inspired by the song New Year’s Day by Taylor Swift</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Midnights and Resolutions – A New Year’s Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairings in this fic:<br/>Ruby Moody<br/>Diana Jerry<br/>Cole Fred<br/>Josie Charlie<br/>Jane Paul<br/>Tillie Pauly<br/>Gilbert Winnie<br/>Anne Roy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Don't read the last page</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I stay when it's hard or it's wrong or we're making mistakes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I want your midnights</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But I'll be cleaning up bottles with you on New Year's Day</em>
</p><p>
  <strong> <em>New Year’s Day by Taylor Swift</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gilbert had felt lighter and happier the past two hours since his apartment had suddenly filled up with his closest and long-time friends. They have all returned back from their Christmas trips away and ready to enjoy the night. He had not stopped smiling since they had arrived. He always found it exceptional that despite the group being in their late twenties and with some of them married with children, they managed to revert back to their eighteen-year-old selves when they were together. Drinking way too much, swearing, teasing each other and laughing at themselves was commonplace at every reunion.</p><p> </p><p>The New Year’s Eve party at Gilbert’s was no exception. With babysitters organised, an exorbitant amount of alcohol brought in and a designated minivan with a paid driver set to take them home – the night was theirs. The Avonlea gang had not stopped talking and being jovial with each other since Gilbert let them in his sanctuary.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert felt foolish for feeling lonely the past week. He had to spent Christmas alone due to a twelve-hour hospital shift. He was invited by Winifred to have Christmas dinner with her family, but he made up an excuse that he was working late, even though his shift actually ended in the late afternoon. He just found it awkward being with Winnie’s clan. He was always introduced as “Dr. Blythe, a surgical resident and owner of the Blythe Apple Co.” Then there would be winks and nudges about engagements or weddings or what beautiful children they’d have. He felt incredibly uncomfortable around the Roses. They just weren’t his people.</p><p> </p><p><em>Who can possibly be lonely with friends like these?</em> Gilbert thought as he looked at Moody who was so uncoordinated in his attempt to act out whatever he was trying to convey it was like watching a slapstick comedy on television.</p><p> </p><p>Moody was making circle shapes in the air, not saying a word as he stood in the middle of Gilbert’s living room.</p><p> </p><p>“Circle!” yelled Gilbert. Moody shook his head violently.</p><p> </p><p>“Round! Rounders! Round!” screamed Pauly – one of the Pauls who has been nicknamed Pauly to avoid the years of confusion having had two Pauls in the Avonlea gang.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” confirmed Moody as he rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! There’s no talking in charades Moody-kins!” Ruby reminded her husband. The newlyweds were now open to public displays of affection since their wedding, much to the delight of their lifelong friends.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, Moody-kins,” Jerry said hysterically as he threw a potato chip at Moody.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re waving a wand! Wands! Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone!” Charlie jumped right ahead trying to guess the movie title that Moody was miming.</p><p> </p><p>Moody shook his head again exasperated. Having been drinking for two hours and gulping down a few bourbons, it was hard to think what actions he could do to make the boys understand what he was acting out.</p><p> </p><p>“Goblet of fire?” Charlie guessed again. “Chamber of Secrets? Prisoner of Azkaban?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not Harry Potter!” Moody screamed animatedly as he threw his hands up in the air.</p><p> </p><p>The girls were in a fit of laughter. “You guys are hopeless! You haven’t won a round!” Diana was in tears from so much amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Who made the decision to make it boys versus girls anyway?” Jane’s Paul asked as he got another beer.</p><p> </p><p>“Cole did,” said Fred Wright chuckling, Cole’s long-term partner. They were introduced by Gilbert when Fred and Gilbert were in medical school together. “He insisted that he be with the girls because apparently he’s the woman in this relationship, which is debatable. So, I was stuck with all of you hopeless heterosexual males!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, I think he’s right though. I think Cole is the woman in the relationship. With his shoe collection, he can beat Imelda Marcos at her own game,” Josie joked as he gave Cole a gentle nudge with her elbow.</p><p> </p><p>“Someone has to be the fashionable one in the relationship,” Cole said as he grinned and winked at Fred. “I’m the designer handbag on his arm while he wears his scrubs and white coat. Beauty and the Brains. That’s what we are. I’m the trophy wife as some may say.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, everyone. I’m not yet finished! Come on guys, especially you Gilbert. You’re the smartest one in the bunch and you have not guessed a single thing right. I made a bet with Ruby that whoever loses has to cook for the month. I’m not about to lose!” Moody said desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“Moods, I don’t have a PhD in charades!” Gilbert explained himself. “I can’t be good at everything!” Gilbert put his hand up in mock defence which gained him laughter from the girls, a cushion thrown in his face by Moody and a huge, loud groan from his teammates.</p><p> </p><p>Ruby waved for everyone to keep quiet. “Alright! Let’s give my Moody-kins a chance, even though I know us girls have this in the bag. Be quiet everyone!”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone looked at Moody, feigning seriousness as he made a few silent motions. Some stifled a laugh but it was fruitless. They were already anticipating a disaster from Moody.</p><p> </p><p>“Fourth word,” said Paul. They then watched Moody stretch his arms out slightly, his arms dangling to his side and he walked while stomping.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert yelled. “Fat Bastard! It’s Austin Powers!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s it! Yeah, Blythe!” Jerry high fived Gilbert, clinked their beer bottles together and drank to their victory.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope,” Moody said defeated. “Looks like I’m cooking for the next month, Ruby.”</p><p> </p><p>Ruby clapped her hands in delight. “Don’t worry Moody-kins. I’ll find a way to thank you for all your culinary delights.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, please! Ruby we don’t need to know what both of you get up to,” groaned Tillie. Ruby was always known for giving and asking for too much information.</p><p> </p><p>“What was it, Moods?” asked Charlie looking confused. He was still figuring out what in the world Moody was trying to mime out.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s obvious,” said Cole. “Planet of the Apes.” Moody buried his head in his hands and he nodded confirming Cole was right.</p><p> </p><p>The boys groaned and descended upon Moody as Jerry, Charlie and Gilbert piled up on top of their friend laughing at how stupidly he portrayed an ape. “How was that an ape?” Gilbert said as he gave Moody a wet willy.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert! That’s just gross!” Moody yelled as he tried to flip Gilbert from his back.</p><p> </p><p>Pauly looked at Cole bewildered. “What the fuck, Cole? How did you get that when all he did was draw a circle and walk like he was constipated?” This comment garnered a laugh from everyone.</p><p> </p><p>Cole gave a bow. “And that is why I am known as the Queen of Charades.”</p><p> </p><p>With those words, Jane passed around a tray of apple vodka shots for everyone to take. Gilbert then increased the volume of his Bluetooth speakers as music filled his apartment.</p><p> </p><p>Jane brought her shot glass up as did the others. “Happy New Year’s Eve everyone!” toasted Jane giddily.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year’s Eve!” the Avonlea gang echoed as they each took the shot, the alcohol warming everyone’s throats.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert then started passing around more beers to the boys while Diana made champagne cocktails for the girls. Everyone began to chat over the music. Gilbert looked around at his treasured friends and grinned. He felt a sense of family with the Avonlea bunch, some he had known when he was still in nappies with a dummy in his mouth. Some he met through school and had supported him through the tough times especially when his father got really sick and passed away leaving him with an orchard he didn’t know what to do with. Despite going their separate ways through university, they all remained in contact. Then through the years as they all gained jobs and married or got engaged, they had all somehow ended up in Toronto. Despite life giving them each a different path to take, they were there for him, as they were now. There was only one thing, or rather one person missing….</p><p> </p><p>“Diana? Have you heard from Anne and Roy? Are they definitely coming?” Gilbert approached Diana, hoping that she would answer in the affirmative. Gilbert was having withdrawal symptoms. He had at least some sort of contact with Anne every few days since high school. It had been over a week since he had heard from her with the exception of a quick Christmas text message.</p><p> </p><p>“She texted me when she was about to board the plane from PEI. She told me that she will call once she’s on her way and she’ll pick up the pizzas.” Diana looked up at Gilbert and saw a slightly worried look in his eyes. Diana couldn’t help but smile. She knew and has known for a while, years in fact, how Gilbert felt about Anne even though he has not openly confirmed it. But he has not openly denied it either. However, Diana did not need to have words spoken by Gilbert to have knowledge of the truth. His actions had always spoken for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fret, Gilbert. She’ll be here soon,” assured Diana, flashing him a smile. “She just went to PEI for Christmas to see Marilla and Matthew. She didn’t move away from Toronto. You’ll see her shortly.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not fretting…” Gilbert’s voice trailed off. “I just…we just…normally catch up every few days whether its lunch or dinner or a phone call. I just haven’t heard from her since Christmas when she sent me that cute photo. It was of her and Delphine wearing Santa hats both licking a giant candy cane. Here, look,” Gilbert took his phone out where Diana saw the photo as Gilbert’s home screen.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re hopeless. That’s only a few days ago. So…who are you referring to as the cute one? Anne or Delphine?” Diana teasingly asked. She knew he would ignore or deflect the question somehow.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop fishing, Di.” Gilbert looked down at his phone screen as he felt his cheeks grow warm. He then quickly tucked his phone away in his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not…,” started Diana trying to change the subject. “Did you invite Winnie?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert grimaced. <em>Trust Diana to go from blunt to being blunter</em>, he thought suddenly feeling guilty. “I didn’t. Should I have?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, she invited you for Christmas, didn’t she?” Diana looked at Gilbert intently. She had been trying to figure out once and for all if Winnie was still in Gilbert’s future.</p><p> </p><p>“She did. It was nice for her to invite me seeing as I wasn’t visiting Bash for Christmas. But I always felt uncomfortable spending time with her family. It’s all about prestige and narcissistic conversations. There’s no warmth with the Roses during Christmas. Even the meal is so formal and conversations dry. Plus, we have broken up. It’s time to distance myself. But I know she’s still hoping. I have made up my mind that there will never be an us and I don’t want to give her or her family any hope at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough. Time to cut the ties so she can move on. So, have you moved on? With anyone? Someone at work perhaps? Or is there someone you have your eye on?” Diana was attempting to be casual with the conversation by popping some peanuts in her mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” was Gilbert’s short answer. He looked over at some of the gang playing pool so as not to give away his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>“No? As in ‘no’ you have not moved on or ‘no’ you don’t have your eye on anyone?” Diana prompted as she noticed his ears go red.</p><p> </p><p>“Di-a-nahhhh…stop…fishing!” Gilbert raised his brows at her.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Diana chuckled as he threw a peanut at Gilbert. “You know, I spoke to Anne this morning and she said she missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>“She did?” Gilbert turned to face the raven-haired beauty, his eyes twinkling from the revelation.</p><p> </p><p>“What if she did?” Diana raised her own brows at Gilbert. He was about to tell her to leave it well alone, Anne was with Roy and seemed happy. Gilbert knew that their friends have long insinuated they knew of his adoration for Anne, even though he had not officially told anyone about it. The only one that truly held his secret was Bash. Time and time again, he had explained his actions as him looking after his best friend. However, Anne’s relationship with Roy has been an open wound for Gilbert, never healing. A wound of regrets for not acting on his feelings and a wound of pain from seeing Anne as half of someone else. Anne looked like she enjoyed being with Roy and Gilbert did not want to ruin her happiness especially when she did not reciprocate his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert was saved from answering the question Diana posed. Diana held a finger up as she felt her phone vibrate. She took her phone out of her skirt pocket and looked at the screen. “Speak of the devil,” Diana mumbled as she saw Anne’s name flash on her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, bosom bud. Are you on your way?” Diana answered. She realised that Gilbert was hanging around and listening to her every word. His face lit up, excited even just to hear her non-coherent garbled voice over Diana’s phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Just got into my Uber from the airport. I’ve rang up the pizza place when I landed so I should be there in less than an hour. Sorry if everyone is hungry but I’ll be there soon,” Anne rambled.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine dearest. It’s New Year’s Eve. There is no such thing as being late as long as you get here before midnight. Just get here safely,” assured Diana who looked over at Gilbert. He has a goofy and excited grin on his face while looking at her expectantly. “Hang on. I have someone who wants to say hello.” Diana winked at Gilbert. He smiled at her as Diana handed him the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Carrots,” Gilbert grinned into the phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Doctor,” Anne smiled herself. Hearing his voice always made her feel warm at something so familiar. “Nice of you to have everyone over at your place. That’s what you get for having the best view of the city for fireworks.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just glad that I don’t have to crawl home afterwards. I just need to walk a few steps to my bed. Thank goodness, I don’t have a shift tomorrow so I can laze around doing nothing.”</p><p> </p><p>“So that’s your tactic. Very clever Dr. Blythe. To be at home on New Year’s Eve so you don’t have to commute anywhere, better for your hangover.”</p><p> </p><p>“You caught me there. Hey, I hope you ordered the pizza from our favourite place.” It was more of a statement rather than a question. But he already knew the answer. Anne was extremely loyal, down to the coffee shop and Italian restaurant they frequented.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of me, Blythe? Of course. Pizza isn’t pizza unless it’s from Papa’s.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert chuckled which made Anne smile even more. “Just checking, Carrots. So, see you soon? We’re a few drinks in. Both you and Roy have a lot of catching up to do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, don’t you worry. Get some shots ready for me and I’ll catch up in time.”</p><p> </p><p>“Your wish is my command. See you.”</p><p> </p><p>“See you, Gil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Di.” Gilbert hands the phone back to Diana and turned around happy to join the boys at the pool table. A sense of excitement filled his bones knowing he would see Anne soon. He felt like such a fool for pining and having feelings for a woman who was already with another man. He tried to move on from Anne with Winnie, which obviously was not the solution. If there was one thing he had learnt through the years, it was that one can’t dictate who they love. He has tried many a time to stop how he felt about Anne but it all ended up at the same place – him disappointing a girl and him still loving the redhead.</p><p> </p><p>Diana looked down at her phone as she saw it light up with a message from Anne.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MESSAGES</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Anne]:</strong> Hey, I just realised that you’re the only one that knows. About me and Roy…</p><p><strong>[Diana]:</strong> I have been asked a few times if he’s coming. I just said maybe….</p><p><strong>[Anne]:</strong> He wanted to, Gilbert invited him in a joint text message. Di, I hate to do this to you. But I was wondering if you can tell them before I get there. I don’t want to have to  explain myself twenty times and I just want to enjoy the night without the interrogation, you know.</p><p><strong>[Diana]:</strong> It’s fine, dearest. I will.</p><p><strong>[Anne]:</strong> Thank you. You always have my back. I love you for it.</p><p><strong>[Diana]:</strong> Always….</p><p> </p><p>Diana stood in the middle of Gilbert’s living room and got Jerry to whistle through his fingers. Immediately, the gang looked at Diana and Jerry all wide eyed and startled.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, honey,” Diana thanked her husband. “Now, Anne ‘s on her way with pizza!”</p><p> </p><p>The boys cheered and grunted like apes which made the girls roll their eyes. Diana held her hand up to be quiet. “Anne asked me to tell you something before she gets here.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is she alright?” asked Gilbert looking worried. <em>Why the formal announcement?</em> Gilbert wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s fine. She just wanted me to tell you some news so she doesn’t have to repeat herself and she doesn’t want to be asked about it by every person here. She would rather that she enjoy the night without having her personal life being up for discussion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is Roy coming? Is she picking him up on the way?” Charlie asked as he mumbled through a mouthful of potato chips.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, about that…,” Diana started. “Anne and Roy called it quits after two years of being together. So…he’s not coming.”</p><p> </p><p>“What!” A chorus of shocked faces and questioning looks, some briefly stared at Gilbert before asking Diana questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Why?”</p><p> </p><p>“How?”</p><p> </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert’s heart pounded, as he looked at Diana. He was momentarily speechless, also a smidge hopeful then confusion entered his brain. <em>Why didn’t she tell me? Was this recent? What does this all mean?</em> Gilbert’s thoughts and questions ran through his head like a racehorse bolting out of the gate. But he remained silent and just let his friends ask the questions.</p><p> </p><p>Diana felt protective of Anne all of a sudden. “I’ll tell you what I know. But I want you guys to promise just leave Anne be, tonight. It’s New Year’s Eve. She just wants to have fun and relax with her best friends.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole sat on the couch in front of where Diana was standing. He felt concern for Anne. It was unlike her to keep things from her friends. She normally felt things so deeply that she was bound to laugh, cry and yell more than anyone he knew. He also knew her habits and knew the drill. Whenever a major life event happened, Anne would tell Gilbert and Diana first. But when he glanced at Gilbert when Diana announced the news, he saw that the doctor was astounded by the new information given to him. However, he also knew that there was the one thing that kept Anne quiet – anything to do with her feelings for Gilbert Blythe. Cole could not help but suspect that the breakup somehow was connected to Gilbert. “We’ll respect her privacy, Di. Just tell us what happened. More importantly is she ok?”</p><p> </p><p>“She’s fine. She’s the one that broke it off really. Roy proposed…,” started Diana.</p><p> </p><p>“What!” exclaimed a chorus of voices.</p><p> </p><p>“Roy proposed,” Diana repeated. “She didn’t answer right away, which surprised Roy. He even asked her to hold on to the ring until she made a decision and she refused, telling him to guard it for safekeeping. She asked for a few days grace. After a week, he confronted her. He told Anne that it shouldn’t be so hard to answer him, they have been together two years and it had been a great two years at that. Roy demanded an answer. She then answered him with, ‘I think we should break up’.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did she give a reason why?” Ruby asked. Roy was right. Every time Ruby spoke to Anne and asked how it was going with Roy, Anne would smile and say it’s been great. There was no explanation on why things were going great. Anne would just give a casual smile and always the word “great”. They never fought, never disagreed. Ruby thought it was too perfect, even her and Moody argued on occasion, but who was she to judge.</p><p> </p><p>When Ruby asked the question, a few of them turned heads to look at Gilbert, who was oblivious to the stares as he was concentrating on looking at Diana with a hard look on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Diana sighed. “She wouldn’t tell me. She just said that her feelings for him didn’t run deep and it was time to let him go.”</p><p> </p><p>“When did this happen? Last week?” Pauly asked curiously. If It was all new, he was preparing himself to see a slightly affected Anne when she walked through the door. Sometimes she was over dramatic with her feelings and declarations of happiness and despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Three months ago,” was Diana’s reply.</p><p> </p><p>“Three months!” Jane exclaimed. “Why did she wait this long to let us know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it was the week before my wedding and she didn’t want to spoil things and you know she had other reasons…,” Diana’s voice trailed off. “I told her she was being silly. But she’s fine. I’ve checked in on her from time to time. She’s actually great. A weight lifted, she said. Happy being single – those were her words.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Happy being single.</em> Diana’s sentence echoed through Gilbert’s head. He also realised that a week before Diana’s wedding he himself had a breakup. A breakup with Winnie. Gilbert’s hand clenched. It seemed that their break ups were for the same reason. Winnie wanted to move forward just as Roy did. Winnie had suggested for them to move in together, but Gilbert wasn’t ready. Then he realised that he will never be ready with Winnie and thought it best to end it.</p><p> </p><p>“When did you find out, Di?” Fred asked as he was thinking surely Anne hadn’t been going through a relationship break up by herself.</p><p> </p><p>“The day it happened. But she made Jerry and I promise to keep it quiet while she tried to figure out herself what was going on with her.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert’s mind raced. <em>We were both going through a breakup and I could have supported her just as she supported me. But she never said anything. She never keeps anything from me, why now?</em></p><p> </p><p>“I kind of feel sorry for Roy. He was totally smitten and he was good to her. But I have to admit, in the two years that they were together, Anne never said she loved him. She cared for him yes, but she never indicated she loved him.” Tillie started the analysis.</p><p> </p><p><em>She never loved Roy.</em> This time Tillie’s statement echoed through Gilbert’s thoughts. <em>Did she love someone else?</em> Gilbert dared himself to feel optimistic, but stopped it immediately. The assumptions regarding Anne and her feelings for him had driven him crazy for years – even when she was with Roy. There were times he thought she gave him signs that she loved him, then only to be slapped in the face with ‘friend zone’ comments. Year after year his thoughts would go round and round in circles with no confirmation or assurance from her and it had twisted him in such a haze of confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Roy was a good guy. He was easy to get along with and us guys could tell he really loved Anne. But you know what, I always thought that Anne wasn’t herself with him. There were times it wasn’t the Anne we grew up with. I can’t explain it…,” Paul shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“She wasn’t as lively.” It was the first time Gilbert spoke. “She was quieter, like she wouldn’t dare express her opinion or argue a point. Anne was like the perfect, polite person around him. Unopinionated and way too easy-going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. That’s it. She seemed like a Stepford Wife,” was Josie’s observation, agreeing with Gilbert for getting it right.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway. She’ll be here soon. She just wants a fun night. You can say ‘sorry for your break up’ or ask how she is, but if she doesn’t open up or pursue the conversation, just leave it for tonight. We’re here to celebrate the New Year and she doesn’t want to bring something negative as a breakup into it.” Diana watched as Gilbert walked towards the coat rack to grab his coat and went to the balcony to stand outside.</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” said Fred. “Knowing Anne, she’ll be more open about it once she has had proper time to process what’s happened.”</p><p> </p><p>“But you know, Anne only puts the walls up when it comes to two things – her life as a foster child before she was adopted and how she truly feels about our host out there. It’s the two main things where she doesn’t want to deal with the truth for fear of something.” Josie quickly glanced at Gilbert outside, making sure that the glass sliding door to the balcony was closed. “Maybe…the universe has finally aligned and Gilbert and Anne can finally get together.”</p><p> </p><p>“Shhh!” Tillie urged. “You know them, deny this, deny that. ‘We’re just best friends.’ Blah, blah, blah. The moment we try to urge them on, they will just resist it even further. So, I think we shouldn’t push it for now.”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie pondered and took a quick glance at Gilbert to see if he was coming back in from the cold. “We’re all older now. And in the past, there was always a reason why they didn’t get together. I’ve heard – ‘It’s too soon after Gilbert’s dad passing’ or ‘We’re busy with university’ or ‘Being a medical resident is hard on relationships.’ There was always a reason. It frustrated me that they never talked things through. Instead, they just let things be. But surely now, it’s all fallen into place?”</p><p> </p><p>Jerry ran a hand through his hair. “The best friend reasoning drove me insane. I tell you right now, my best friend is Diana. I share everything with her. She’s the first one I turn to for everything. Moods? Who’s your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby,” Moody said without hesitation as he smiled at his wife.</p><p> </p><p>“Jane?” asked Jerry. “Your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Paul.” Jane smiled as her husband grabbed her by the waist and held her close.</p><p> </p><p>“Tillie?” Jerry continued.</p><p> </p><p>“Pauly.” Tillie smiled warmly at her Paul from across the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, babe. Ditto.” Pauly grinned.</p><p> </p><p>Jerry continued the questioning. “Charlie?”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie grinned wide and grabbed Josie’s hand, pulled her to him in a bear hug. “I’m sorry guys, I love our poker nights but Jo, my wifey here is my ultimate bestie.” Josie giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Imelda Marcos?” Jerry turned to Cole.</p><p> </p><p>Cole was smiling. “The one true person who completely understands me. My own lovely doctor, Dr. Wright.” Fred winked at Cole.</p><p> </p><p>“So, their whole argument that ‘we’re just best friends’ is flawed. They are best friends in love. You can be both. They just need to realise that,” concluded Jerry.</p><p> </p><p>Diana eyed Gilbert making his way back in. “Alright, lets end this conversation now. He’s coming back in and Anne will be here soon.”</p><p> </p><p>As if nothing happened, the boys went back to playing pool and the girls sat back down on the couch sipping their champagne and giggling like school girls.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert went to get a glass of whiskey then went back outside on the balcony and closed the door, shutting out the party behind him. He stared out at the horizon. It was cold but the night was clear. Perfect for fireworks and perfect for the new year. Although, he couldn’t understand what he was feeling.</p><p> </p><p>The news of Anne breaking up with Roy, he selfishly admitted, made his heart flip. The news was like a gift. Almost like winning the lottery. For the past two years, he had watched both Anne and Roy laugh and smile at each other, hold each other close and even kiss on occasion. He pretended to be happy for her but it was like a knife twisting in his guts. Roy was a good guy. He could admit to that, which was why he could not say anything against him. Which was also why, he tried to make himself fall in love with Winnie to try and make himself move on. But once again, he learnt that your heart doesn’t choose who you fall in love with, even when your head wants to do otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>Anne was single. He was single. They were friends. Best of friends. But was there a chance? His head analysed different scenarios. <em>If she feels the same as I do, there is an us. But if she doesn’t would she run away if I tell her how I feel? What if she doesn’t return my feelings and I completely lose her?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Hey.” Diana broke his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey,” he replied back then took a gulp of whiskey.</p><p> </p><p>“Getting yourself drunk before she gets here?” Diana asked with a worried expression. “What’s going through your head Gilbert? Why do you look…I don’t know…almost annoyed?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Di. I’ll slow down the drinking after this – for a while anyway. I just need to…need to…calm the nerves,” was Gilbert’s explanation. He then turned to face Diana abruptly and blurted out what was bothering him. “Why didn’t she tell me? It’s been three months. Doesn’t she trust me? She told me at your wedding that Roy was called urgently for business in New York and could not make it. Why would she lie to me?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert remembered Diana and Jerry’s wedding. Both him and Anne were part of the bridal party and hung out together. He was free of Winnie and Roy wasn’t there so they danced, drank and laughed the whole night together. After the reception, they shared an Uber. He was meant to make sure she got home safely first but then Anne suggested they watch a Will Ferrell movie and he ended up at her apartment. Still in their bridal party outfits, they sat in front of her television with a bowl of popcorn, laughing hysterically until she fell asleep on his shoulder. He carried her to her bedroom and he went back to her couch where he fell asleep with a smile on his face. He had a great night and he admitted as he fell asleep that it was better than any date he ever had.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, nursing headaches, they laughed at how sorry they looked in their crumpled formal attire and ordered breakfast for delivery because they were too hungover to make anything. Anne gave him a change of clothes so he could shower. She gave him his clothes – a hoodie and sweat pants that she had borrowed from him on one of her random stays in his apartment guest room and before she started going out with Roy. He ended up staying for lunch, then dinner the day after the Baynard wedding. The whole day, both of them stayed on the couch binging on Netflix in comfortable silence. Silence was never comfortable with Winnie, but it was with Anne. It was one of the best weekends he’s had, doing something so simple with his freckled best friend. But that weekend, she had every opportunity to mention what happened with Roy – yet she didn’t say a word.</p><p> </p><p>“Roy WAS coming to the wedding and he WAS called to urgent business, she didn’t lie about that. She was relieved though that he wasn’t able to make it as she didn’t want the awkwardness,” Diana explained and defended Anne. She was totally confused at Gilbert’s anger. Or was it annoyance? She thought he would be happy about Anne being available.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert, you don’t need to answer this…but…what are you really conflicted about? Are you angry at Anne for not telling you because you could have been there for her? Are you mad because you could have done something about your feelings for Anne sometime in the past three months? Or is it because you realise this is the time to act on your feelings and you’re terrified of doing something about it?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Damn it, Diana! How can you read my mind? It’s all three but mainly I’m terrified, unsure and nervous,</em> Gilbert thought. But he didn’t want to discuss it.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re assuming something Diana, about my feelings here…” Gilbert stared at her, not wanting to earnest about what has been in his soul for years.</p><p> </p><p>Diana merely chuckled. “Seriously Gilbert. You haven’t admitted it but we can see it! We’ve all seen it…for years!”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert didn’t want to get into an argument, because he knew deep down that Diana was right. Sometimes, even he would catch himself in open adoration of Anne. He decided to steer the conversation elsewhere. “You said she had other reasons for not saying anything….,” Gilbert prompted Diana and looked her straight in the eye.</p><p> </p><p>Diana sighed and debated to herself whether to tell Gilbert what her best friend had told her. “Gilbert…,” Diana paused. “I’m betraying her confidence for telling you this, but… she said you had just broken up with Winnie and didn’t want to burden you with her own relationship problems.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s just stupid. I told her I broke it off. I hate to be insensitive but I actually felt so relieved that I finally ended it with Winifred. I could never give Winnie what she wanted because…,” Gilbert’s voice trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Because?” Diana urged for Gilbert to say something, to voice the truth because perhaps, once he has released it into the world then the universe will give him the power to do something about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing.” Gilbert quickly shut down.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, she also told me one more thing and assume what you want - if you will.” Diana crossed her arms hating herself for betraying Anne. She had already said too much to Gilbert, but she thought that both Anne and Gilbert deserved to be happy and if it meant giving them a clue, then she was prepared to do it. “Both of you broke it off with Roy and Winnie on the same weekend. She broke it off the day after you did. She didn’t want you to think that she did it because…suddenly you’re free.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Gilbert asked bewildered. <em>How is her breakup connected to mine?</em></p><p> </p><p>Diana sighed. “For someone with brains, you can be so dense with relationships. With both of you being single at the same time…”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert interrupted looking disappointed. “Oh. She didn’t want me to make a move because she doesn’t want a romantic relationship with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“No! It’s not that!” Diana was suddenly desperate to make Gilbert understand. “She didn’t want to be the rebound.”</p><p> </p><p>“Di, she has never given me an indication that she wants something more. She keeps on friend zoning me. I’m afraid if I do something about it, she’ll run away and I’ll never get her back – as a friend or otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“’She’s very guarded when it comes to you. She only gives me snippets of her feelings. But to be honest, you’re guarded when it comes to her. This is possibly the most honest conversation we’ve ever had about the two of you. Just think about it Gilbert. Who does she run to first when she has big news? Who does she run to first when she’s upset and needs comfort? Who does she have weekly dinners with at Papa’s despite the fact that Roy and Winnie hated it?”</p><p> </p><p>“Winnie and Roy were always invited…,” Gilbert reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but I’ve been to some of these dinners, remember? You only have eyes for each other - ‘in’ jokes that nobody else gets, constant banter between each other. Any other person in the vicinity of you both, it feels like an intrusion.”</p><p> </p><p>“Dinner together has been a tradition since we both moved here…,” Gilbert reasoned again.  He felt like he had to defend himself and Anne. He was about to tell Diana it wasn’t a quasi-date, but the truth was, there were times he treated their dinners as such – secretly.</p><p> </p><p>“After high school, she had the opportunity to go to Paris with the girls, instead she chose to backpack with you across Europe. Why did she choose York University instead of Queens when most of us attended Queens and it was closer to Avonlea? Closer to Marilla and Matthew. She chose York because it’s in Toronto and you were going to U of T. Every decision Gilbert has involved you.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not fair, Di. I lost my father senior year and the backpacking trip was my way of healing. I met Bash that year and Anne was with me and it just made the pain bearable at least.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know, Gilbert. And we were glad Anne was with you. But you rejected Charlie and Moody’s offer to go with you at the time. The boys were mildly hurt. But they understood. You and Anne…you have this bubble that’s sometimes is hard to penetrate. It’s nice though, both of you in your own world. But you know…sometimes I feel jealous of you. I’m her first when it comes to the girls. You’re her first when it come to the boys, even before Jerry who is like her brother. But when it comes to the both of us, you’re the person she always puts first.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Diana. I didn’t know you felt that way,” Gilbert went to grab Diana into a hug which she accepted.</p><p> </p><p>“I said sometimes,” laughed Diana. “I’m jealous sometimes and its fleeting because I know that what you and Anne have is different from what I have with her. I’m happy for you both, because despite the continual denial, there is something special there.” Diana, nudged Gilbert playfully on his shoulder. “I’ve revealed enough already, Gilbert and I hate myself for it. So, I’m going to go now before I say anything else and further betray Anne’s trust.” Diana turned to go back inside the apartment. She glanced back quickly at her long-time friend. “Gilbert, you have an opportunity here. I’m telling you. Take it. Please. I want to see you both happy.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert didn’t know what to say. He himself was still confused about what path to take. He merely stared at Diana then smiled. It seemed to appease her so she opened the sliding door and went back inside.</p><p> </p><p>He took the last gulp of whiskey and placed the glass on the nearby table. He went to turn to stare back at the Toronto skyline, his hands resting on the balcony railing. <em>This is ridiculous. Me getting worked up about Anne not telling me about what happened between her and Roy. Calm down, Gilbert. Just go with the flow</em>, Gilbert tried to comfort himself.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert was so caught up with his thoughts that he did not realise that Jerry had joined him on the balcony until he felt two hands slap down on top of his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert, Gilbert, Gilbert,” Jerry started. “Can we talk?”</p><p> </p><p>“Diana just spoke to me. Are you here for the same thing?” Gilbert sighed. He didn’t think he would get this much attention just from Anne’s breakup with Roy.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to give you the male perspective and my opinion as Anne’s <em>almost </em>brother.” Jerry then placed his arm around Gilbert shaking him hoping it would put some sense into his friend.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, joy!” Gilbert couldn’t help but chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I am making your New Year’s Resolution for you. Tell Anne how you feel,” Jerry suggested seriously. “I know you, every New Year’s Resolution you have made, you’ve achieved it.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert looked at Jerry in disbelief and raised his brows. “I don’t think you can make resolutions for someone else.”</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I’ve seen both of you with this push and pull game since high school. But it’s obvious why. You and Anne have been the one constant thing to each other for over a decade. Everything that you guys do has each other in mind. That’s being in love, Gilbert. I hate to sound like a soppy fool here but that’s what Diana and I have. It’s what Ruby and Moody have. You have it with Anne. Stop denying it.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re assuming how she feels, Jerry. What if you’re mistaken?”</p><p> </p><p>“I know her. She’s like a sister to me. Plus, I hear enough of what she says to Diana. When we were teens and I lived with the Cuthberts for a while, I saw how she talked about you and how she used to get herself ready just to hang out with you. Believe me.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert kept quiet. Doubts kept on creeping in like a dripping tap.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s terrifying I know. But you know that everyone who has fallen in love and ended up being together has taken a risk. I took a risk with Diana, knowing that her parents may not agree. Moody was a mess the day he confessed his feelings for Ruby, you were there. But he did it. You take a risk every time you perform surgery on someone, Gilbert. Take this risk. Tell her how you feel. Make a move. Your problem is - you think too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know I do,” Gilbert admitted in defeat, hating himself for that vice.</p><p> </p><p>“Just a tip. When it comes to telling the one you want to be with, that you love them…just blurt it out. At the end of the day, the most well-prepared speeches never gets voiced anyway because you end up speaking from the heart.” Jerry then grinned. “If it’s any comfort, I’m telling you right now, you already have Marilla and Matthew’s blessing.” He then gave Gilbert a playful punch.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, they know too?” Gilbert was embarrassed. “I thought I was being subtle.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they’ve assumed it. You have this way of looking at her, your stare lingers, you have a slight smile on your face, even if she’s just sweeping the floor. But when they ask Anne about it…about how she feels… she neither confirms or denies. Which says a lot. The only person who hasn’t figured it out how you really feel is Anne.”</p><p> </p><p>They were suddenly interrupted by a loud ping on Jerry’s phone. “Oh! Anne’s arrived. She wants me to help with her luggage and the pizzas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Take the risk,” said Jerry as he patted Gilbert on the shoulder before going downstairs to help Anne with her load. As an afterthought, Jerry added, “Good luck, future brother-in-law”.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert watched Jerry walk away while chuckling and sighed. He continued to stare straight back towards the city. Truth of the matter was, he was terrified. He was scared that Anne would not feel the same. Scared that he would be rejected. But he already made a decision a long time ago, that if by chance he was able to tell Anne that he was in love with her and if by chance she did not feel the same, he would still stay by her side, even as a friend. Simply because he did not want to lose her in his life. His question was, if Anne did not have romantic feelings for him would Anne want to stay in his life? Or would she run away? It’s what he was most afraid of, Anne being absent from his day to day.</p><p> </p><p><em>But if…if she feels the same way as Diana and Jerry have suggested, there could be an ‘us’. Then I would feel free. Free to show her how much I love her. Free to just feel and show it instead of hiding it away and not showing how much I adore her. I’m tired of thinking about it, tired of pretending. I want more in our relationship and I’m tired of just dreaming about it.</em> Gilbert finally admitted to himself. <em>Stop thinking Blythe. Take the risk. Just tell her.</em></p><p> </p><p>Gilbert went back inside in time to see Jerry walk in with Anne’s luggage and some shopping bags. Anne was in her winter coat, her face hidden behind a box of pizzas. She instructed Jerry to put the food from the shopping bags in the refrigerator.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne’s here!” yelled out Pauly.</p><p> </p><p>“Pizzas!” yelled out Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>The boys then descended upon Anne grabbing the pizza boxes before Gilbert could greet her. He waited for the frenzied, hungry boys to dissipate before approaching Anne who was making a move to untie the belt of her coat, but was quickly grabbed by Cole and was led to Gilbert’s hallway. A disappointed Gilbert, who was so looking forward to seeing her in person, just had to wait.</p><p> </p><p>Cole dragged her quickly into the bathroom and locked the door.</p><p> </p><p>“Cole!” Anne said surprised and looked at her friend wide-eyed. “What’s going on? I didn’t even have the chance to take my coat off!”</p><p> </p><p>“I need to speak to you. Diana told us. I’m sorry about you and Roy,” Cole started the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. So, don’t worry,” Anne assured Cole as she gave him a tight hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I know you’re fine. I’m not here to talk about you and Roy. I know that’s over. But I’m the designated spokesperson for this intervention. So, listen up.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne furrowed her brows, completely confounded. “Intervention? What in the world are you talking about? Did everyone put you up to this?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yep. Everyone but Gilbert. He doesn’t know this is happening. But the intervention is about you and Doctor Blythe.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea what you are insinuating, Cole Mackenzie.” Anne then crossed her arms hoping that it would stop the conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, yes you do. Admit it. You’re in love with him. Say it out loud. If you won’t say it loud, then look me in the eye and tell me that I’m wrong.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine!” said an annoyed Anne. “You’re….,” Anne looked Cole straight in the eye willing to be defiant. But saying it out loud made it real, and Anne couldn’t help but be truthful. “…right.” Anne sighed. “I’m in love with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. Now that we have that in the open, I want to let you know that since Diana has told us about you and Roy, Gilbert has been outside in the freezing cold balcony looking out at Toronto, despite the fact that he’s got floor to ceiling windows in this apartment. He’s downed some whiskey in that time and we can see his little mind, ticking away. We have not doubt he’s thinking of what to do.” Cole rambled before Anne could stop him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thinking of what to do about what?” Anne asked still confused.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU!” Cole sighed exasperatedly. “He’s thinking now that you’re single and he’s single should he make a move.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope he does, because I’m scared shitless to do it. But how do you even know he feels the same about me. He’s had more than a decade to tell me and he hasn’t. Why now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, both of you are so oblivious,” Cole rolled his eyes. “Anne, you haven’t made it easy on him especially since he called you Carrots when we were thirteen. The two of you constantly debate, get annoyed at each other, then the next day you both hang out together as if nothing happened. The guy is confused. But believe us. He’s loved you for a long time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What about Winnie? I think Winnie is trying to get him back. I don’t want to interfere with that if it means his happiness,” Anne sighed. She just felt that everything about Gilbert was complicated.</p><p> </p><p>“Haven’t you noticed him stare at you or run to you quickly each time you needed comfort. Hell, he’s even changed plans with Winnie a few times because you’ve called and asked to see him or asked him for a favour. He’s into you. Big time. Not Winnie. Seriously, everything that both of you have been through with other people – blind dates, Tinder, Winnie, Roy – were mere distractions because both of you have been in supreme denial and scared about your feelings for each other. Stop toying with other people and be truthful for once. It’s out of character for the both of you to lead others on. Both of you are too kind for that. Open up, Anne. Just give him signs and he’ll bite.”</p><p> </p><p>“How? How Cole? What do I do?”</p><p> </p><p>“Stop friend zoning him and flirt with him. I’ve seen you flirt with Roy. Do it to Gilbert. He’s scared of telling you too because he’s unsure how you feel. Once he knows, he’ll make the move. I assure you. What's that about anyway, why do you always bring him back into the friend zone?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because I want to let him know that I have no expectations or assumptions! I just want him to be comfortable around me!" Anne was indignant. SHe was wondering why Cole did not understand.</p><p> </p><p>"But Anne! You do have expectations!" Cole screamed back.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! You're right! This is going to be hard,” Anne said as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Why? With him, you’re you. You’re yourself. Just add flirting to the mix.”’ Cole continued to look at Anne. “I don’t understand. Why is flirting with Gilbert so hard?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because, Cole, I realised that with the other guys and with Roy, if I was rejected, I didn’t care. But I do with Gilbert. If he rejects me it will hurt too much.”</p><p> </p><p>“Start off small, Anne. Test the waters, then build it up. YOU know what to do. In fact, I have your New Year’s resolution.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no you don’t. The past two years you have set my New Year’s resolution and it’s been hard. Two years ago, it was to stop berating myself for having red hair. Then this year it was to go to the gym with you at least three times a week.”</p><p> </p><p>“Two resolutions which you have both achieved because you were so competitive and you didn’t want to pay me the measly ten bucks if you broke it. Look where it got you. You’re more confident about being a red head and your body is well toned and sexy. Anyway, it’s too late to change the status quo. It’s now a tradition that I set yours. So, for this time, your New Year’s resolution is to tell Gilbert how you feel. You have a year to do it, otherwise ten bucks goes in my pocket. Deal?” Cole held out his hand ready for Anne to shake.</p><p> </p><p>Anne just stared at it. She was so unsure of whether to agree with Cole. Gilbert wasn’t something she was willing to bet on.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Anne. Aren’t you tired of pretending and hoping?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne thought about it and Cole was right. She was now single and she wanted something more from her best friend. She lifted her hand, grasped Cole’s and shook hands with him. This elicited a wide smile from Cole.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s get you presentable. Take your coat off and let’s see what you are wearing,” instructed Cole like a doting mother.</p><p> </p><p>“Gee, you are so bossy,” chuckled Anne, but obliged anyway. Cole was the fashion police of the group and openly told them if they looked like a sack of potatoes but also complimented them accordingly if any of them looked stunning.</p><p> </p><p>Cole whistled. “Gee, yourself. You look hot Anne. He’s going to hyperventilate when he sees you.” Cole fixed her hair and took out the lipstick from Anne’s purse and gave it to her to re-apply. “You just may be the best dressed person here tonight.” Cole paused and looked as Anne carefully and motioned for her to re-apply some lipstick. “Correction, second best dressed. I’m the first.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne couldn’t help but laugh. It made Cole look at her with feigned annoyance. He then grabbed her perfume and sprayed it all over her. “Correction again. You’re the third best dressed because Fred looks pretty good tonight too.”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I ever compete with the two of you?” Anne grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t. So, don’t even try.” Cole smiled sweetly at Anne. "Now, repeat after me. 'I am a warrior woman and I am going to get my man! I am fearless!"</p><p> </p><p>"Cole! Don't be so over dramatic!"</p><p> </p><p>"Just say it, Red!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am a warrior woman and I am going to get my man! I am fearless!" Anne said unsure.</p><p> </p><p>"Argh! That will have to do," Cole threw his hands up in the air. He took Anne’s coat and purse, then opened the bathroom door and pushed Anne out gently. “Now, go out there and start flirting with your doctor.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne walked out into the living room where the girls quickly descended upon her with hugs. Gilbert paused as he caught sight of her. <em>She looks amazing, </em>he thought as he stared. Anne had her hair down in waves, fire engine red lipstick, which he loved as it accentuated her plump lips. From her ears were dangly earrings which made her look sophisticated. The dress…<em>Oh, the dress!</em> Gilbert exclaimed in his mind, was a black one shoulder fitted midi dress that showed a bit of her creamy skin on top and shapely calves below. There was a subtle slit on one side where her thigh would peek out while she walked. She was wearing red high heeled pumps that matched her lipstick. Anne used to avoid the colour red like the plague, but a bet with Cole two years ago made her try out the colour and she has never looked back. Gilbert was glad because the colour red always made her look…<em>Damn sexy!</em> Gilbert thought.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as the girls scattered, Anne made her way into the kitchen and Gilbert walked over to meet her. Cole, who was behind Anne on his way to the kitchen to get a drink whispered to his redheaded friend. “He’s coming. Flirting time!” he reminded Anne in a singsong voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Cole,” Anne was exasperated. She just arrived and the last thing she wanted was to start thinking about her love life before she even had a drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Carrots,” Gilbert went to give Anne a kiss on the cheek. Anne who hadn’t seen him in two weeks grabbed him in for a hug.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t get my Christmas hug, Gil. Next time, you need to come home to Avonlea with me. Delphine missed you.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert laughed as he hugged her tight. Cole saw Gilbert close his eyes and breathe her in. “Sorry, we all have to take turns taking the Christmas shift in hospital. It was my turn this year.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Flirting time</em>, Cole’s voice echoed in Anne’s head. Instead of breaking up their hug right away, Anne’s hand travelled up towards Gilbert’s back and lightly clutched his hair at the nape of his neck which brought his face closer to hers. “It’s not just Delphine. I missed you too,” she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert was stunned. She had never hugged him the way she was doing at that moment. The warmth of her body on him, her hand at the back of his neck combined with the smell of her perfume overloaded his senses and Gilbert shivered.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you cold?” Anne asked as she looked at him, but their arms were still around each other. It had probably been the longest hug they have ever had with the exception of when Gilbert lost his father and Anne held him until his sobbing stopped.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert turned bright red. “No, just…I’m fine,” he quickly said. “How about you? Are you fine? You know, you and Roy?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine,” Anne smiled at him and stared into his eyes which she noticed was reflecting flecks of gold from the light. “I’m ready for the next step. Ready to move on.” Anne flashed a smile hoping that he would get her meaning.</p><p> </p><p>They were caught in a few moments of silence just holding and starting into each other’s eyes. Gilbert felt something change. He was suddenly sensitive to her every move and every word<em>. Am I reading too much into this?</em> Gilbert wondered. But whatever was happening, he hoped it was a sign because it gave him a great sense of comfort that anything was possible. Suddenly, he can’t get enough of her, the wanting in him increased by the moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahem,” Moody interrupted with a pizza box in his hand. Gilbert and Anne became conscious of their stance and broke apart. “We are guessing this is your shared pizza, because it has no meat but a weird combination of beets, crumbly cheese, caramelised onion and green stuff. Only the two of you would eat it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed and gave Moody a quick peck on the cheek. “The cheese is called feta, Moods. The green stuff- it’s fresh basil and rocket leaves.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert grabbed the pizza box and opened it up to take a slice. “You don’t know what you’re missing, Moods.”</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever weirdos,” Moody grinned at the both of them. “I’m going back to that hungry pack of wolves and getting myself some meaty pizza.” Gilbert and Anne looked at each other and chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Leave me some!” Anne scolded Gilbert playfully as she walked around the kitchen and began to set a place for the both of them at the kitchen benchtop.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t panic! I’ve only taken one slice!” To make a show of how much Gilbert was enjoying the pizza, he shoved as much of it in his mouth which made Anne laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t fill up. I got us the dessert share plate that we normally get from Papa’s and they gave me this,” said Anne with a smile as she held up a bottle of Chianti. “This is a thank you gift to us from Papa. He said we have kept him in business with our weekly visits alone.”</p><p> </p><p>“That was nice of him,” said Gilbert as he poured Anne two shots of green apple flavoured vodka which he left by the plate she had set down. “Your shots. To catch up,” Gilbert indicated with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” Anne quickly took the shots and loved the feeling of warmth it gave her. “Papa actually came out of the kitchen and gave me two kisses. One on each cheek. He said one was for me and one was for you. So, here’s yours.” Anne quickly sidled up to Gilbert before she lost her nerve and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek near his ear. She then gently wiped his cheek to remove the lipstick mark she left as he just stared at her transfixed. Anne got embarrassed and muttered, “Be right back, let me get some cutlery and the dessert. Don’t eat without me.”</p><p> </p><p><em>Have I missed the signs all this time?</em> Gilbert wondered. <em>Am I imagining things?</em> He couldn’t help but his eyes followed her around the kitchen. He noticed how easy it was for her to just walk around his place like she belonged. It had always been that way with Anne when she visited – like she was part of the furniture. In comparison, Winnie was unsure where things were and fumbled her way around his apartment even though she had stayed over a few times in the year they were together. He poured them a glass of the chianti each and positioned the barstools side by side and sat down. He rubbed the back of his neck, where he could feel the ghost of her hand where it clutched his hair. He was getting impatient for her to join him, but she was speaking to Cole.</p><p> </p><p>Anne clutched some cutlery in one hand and the small take-away dessert plate in the other as she was cornered by Cole.</p><p> </p><p>“Good job so far,” Cole grinned at Anne. “I can actually see him thinking and he’s enjoying the attention.”</p><p> </p><p>“Seriously, Cole? Have you been watching us? I don’t need an audience watching me humiliate myself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I’ll stop. I kind of feel like a voyeur anyway watching the two of you. It’s like watching an episode of The Bachelor.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare compare us to The Bachelor,” Anne’s eyes grew wide. “We’ve known each other more than five seconds compared to those reality show couples.”</p><p> </p><p>“Point taken. I just wanted to say, I’m glad to see you’re opening up your feelings to him Anne. It will work out, you’ll see,” Cole touched Anne’s arm gently.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, it’s actually not flirting. I just realised, it doesn’t feel like flirting with him. It’s actually just me showing affection. Affection that I’ve been wanting to give him for a long time. I always just stopped myself at a certain point, leaving things to a quick hug or a chaste kiss because I was too scared.”</p><p> </p><p>“If it’s not flirting Anne, and its affection as you say, then there’s love there,” Cole smiled at her friend.</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a sappy fool,” Anne chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, he’s waiting for you. Go join him,” urged Cole as Anne gave her friend a kiss of thanks on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Anne joined Gilbert for dinner and as usual the conversation flowed. Anne mainly kept Gilbert up to date with the goings on in Avonlea and relayed greetings from Bash, Mary and Delphine. They playfully argued about the best Papa’s dessert. They could never agree, which was why they normally would order the share platter. It was the first time that Anne noticed how it was different between Gilbert and Roy. Roy was caring towards Anne, he was kind and considerate, but she always felt like holding back her thoughts and opinions. He came from a wealthy family that was a picture of decorum and tradition. Oftentimes, she kept her mouth shut when she didn’t agree with discussions at the dinner table.</p><p> </p><p>But it was different with Gilbert. She always felt free to say what she wanted and was never berated or told that she was wrong. Gilbert seemed to relish in her ramblings, smiling at her at all times. Perhaps it was because she has known Gilbert for more than half her life, but she felt like herself with him and having dinner with the hazel eyed man that moment was the most content she had ever been in a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Smile!” said Jane as she appeared in front of Gilbert and Anne and took a Polaroid of them. Caught by surprise, both had stunned looks on their faces when Jane snapped the photo.</p><p> </p><p>Jane laughed. “Both of you looked like a pair of stunned animals caught by headlights. Sorry, I was trying to take candid shots. Can you move your bar stools together so you can fit better in the frame?” Jane winked at Gilbert as Anne looked down to move her chair closer to his. Gilbert raised his brows up at Jane.</p><p> </p><p>“It looks far awkward with your arms just by your side. Gilbert, can you put your arm at the back of Anne’s bar stool?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert obliged but took the risk of putting his arm around Anne’s waist and drew her close to his side. Anne looked at him briefly, heat emanating from her cheeks as she looked back at Jane, trying to breathe in to calm her heartbeat. Gilbert almost expected Anne to move away slightly, but instead she leaned into him, filling him once again with hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Perfect!” said Jane as she took a snap. As quickly as she arrived, she disappeared to take a photo of Ruby and Diana.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s this? A date?” Charlie suddenly appeared in front of them and leaned his arms on the countertop as he eyed the dessert platter.</p><p> </p><p>“No!” Gilbert and Anne exclaimed at the same time. They quickly sat apart, Gilbert’s arms appearing on top of the counter leaning on it like Charlie’s and Anne’s hands quickly found their place on her lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit guys. Calm down. I’m only joking,” said Charlie as he took a piece of pizza, took a bite and abandoned it back in the box.</p><p> </p><p>“If we were on a date, we wouldn’t have it with you mob surrounding us,” Gilbert felt like he had to explain.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” was Anne’s only defence. <em>Is he suggesting a date?</em> Anne wondered. To keep her mind from questioning what was just said she tried to change the subject. “Stop eyeing our dessert, Charlie Slone.”</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, Charlie grabbed a mini ricotta cannoli from the plate and popped it in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey!” Anne feigned annoyance. “That’s Gilbert’s cannoli!”</p><p> </p><p>Charlie laughed hysterically. “Is that what you call it? But it’s a mini cannoli!”</p><p> </p><p>“I can assure you, Sloane, there is nothing mini about my cannoli,” Gilbert chuckled back. Gilbert glanced at Anne and winked at her.</p><p> </p><p>Anne stammered, her cheeks turned pink. “That’s…I meant that was his favourite flavour. He prefers it over vanilla.” <em>Is he being suggestive on purpose?</em> Anne wondered.</p><p> </p><p>“Did someone say cannoli?” Charlie was suddenly joined by Paul who was now eyeing the platter and grabbed the vanilla cannoli and devoured it then licked his fingers.</p><p> </p><p>Anne gave both the death stare.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Sloane. She’s giving us the evil eye,” Paul teasingly said. “Sorry, Queen Anne. I’ll make up for it. Next time we meet up, I’ll bring a box of cannolis just for the both of you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You better,” Anne grinned back and watched as Paul dragged Charlie away.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry about the cannolis,” Anne said apologetically. She was merely disappointed as she knew how much Gilbert liked the dessert. Impulsively, Gilbert grabbed her hand which was on her lap and held it. He expected her to pull away, but their hands stayed clasped on Anne’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fine Anne. Thank you for getting dessert. I know you got it for me. We’ll have cannolis at Papas next week. Besides we can never finish the platter. There’s still the tiramisu and ricotta cheesecake and the lemon granita. Do you want me to crash tackle those two for you and give them noogies?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne laughed and threw her head back. Gilbert thought she looked beautiful as her smile lit up her face. “No need. They will forever be cursed by my famous death stare,” she handed him a dessert fork and spoon and smiled. “But we better eat up before someone else comes along and interferes with our dessert.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne spoke animatedly as they ate. She told Gilbert how she saw Mrs. Lynde and called Anne an old spinster upon hearing her breakup news to which Marilla replied, “Like mother, like daughter.” It caught Mrs. Lynde by surprise and she fumbled a quiet “Sorry,” to Marilla. She told Gilbert how her and Marilla laughed hysterically afterwards at the look on Mrs. Lynde’s face and how she tried to apologise to Marilla the whole night. She also told him about how Bash went to follow Mary’s cake recipe for Christmas dessert and proudly presented it to the table. Everyone was gushing how good it looked while Bash served it up. But as everyone took a bite, they ended up choking or reaching out for water. Unfortunately, Bash put in salt instead of granulated sugar. Gilbert thanked Anne for telling him the story, as now he had some fodder to tease Bash as revenge for continually making fun of Gilbert’s cooking.</p><p> </p><p>Anne spoke and ate and rambled. Gilbert’s grin seemed to get wider, then he chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p>“What? What’s so funny?” asked Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“You just look adorable with cream on your face from the tiramisu.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne immediately felt self-conscious but she didn’t know if it was from being called ‘adorable’ or from the embarrassment and lack of sophistication with cream on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, that’s just embarrassing. Where it is?” Anne went to grab a napkin.</p><p> </p><p>“Here,” said Gilbert as he cupped her face and gently rubbed the side of her mouth with his thumb to remove the cream. “Adorable,” he whispered as he made the move to lick the cream off his thumb.</p><p> </p><p><em>What is happening?</em> Anne’s heart was beating so loudly that she was wondering if his trained doctor ears could hear it. <em>Are we crossing that line?</em></p><p> </p><p>“Anne! We’re watching the movie New Year’s Eve on Netflix while the boys play Beer Pong, to relive their youth they say,” said Diana. “You want to join us? I’m saving you a spot beside me.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked longingly at Gilbert. It just seemed like they were just discovering this new stage between them and while they were terrified of it, they were also drawn to it and the idea of separation, if you can even call being in two different rooms in the same apartment separation, didn’t seem ideal.</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead, Carrots. As much as I want to spend the whole night by your side, I think the girls missed you too. They will kill me if I monopolise your time. Especially Diana.” Gilbert gently nudged Anne’s shoulder with his. “After you, she has the worst temper out of all of us and can give it to me straight. I don’t want to die from Diana’s wrath before the New Year.”</p><p> </p><p>“Be right there!” Anne caught Diana’s eye to which Diana nodded in comprehension. Anne then turned back to Gilbert and as she did so, she placed her hand on his thigh under the kitchen countertop. She didn’t intend to, it was on impulse. It seemed that the gates of sudden display of physical affection between them had been opened. The touches have become more intimate as the night drew on. <em>Was it the alcohol?</em> Anne wondered<em>. Maybe, but he’s not recoiling, he’s reciprocating and it feels right.</em></p><p> </p><p>When her hand landed on Gilbert’s thigh, it landed higher up than she intended. She scolded herself. <em>Shit, Anne! Talk about being forward. I’m going to kill Cole for telling me to give Gilbert hints.</em> Her mind thought that if she panicked and took her hand away abruptly, he may interpret it as her being repulsed and she didn’t want that. So instead, she kept her hand on him, her hand felt like fire and ice at the same time.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert was shocked at her hand landing high up on his inner thigh. Immediately a jolt went through him and he fought it to prevent him from embarrassing himself from showing a very distinct reaction to her. Gilbert looked at Anne and she seemed shocked herself, but she didn’t move her hand away. They stayed staring at each other for a few seconds longer than normal, both not knowing how to proceed. They were both frozen as if time had stopped.</p><p> </p><p>“Gil, I…,” stammered Anne at the same time that Gilbert said, “Anne, just…”</p><p> </p><p>They both stopped talking and got caught up in each other’s eyes again. Anne felt self-conscious once more, broke off the gaze to look at his lips and quickly moved to looking at his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“Gil, I was wondering when everyone has gone for the night if I can stay for a while. I didn’t see you for Christmas and I have something for you. I won’t stay long after. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert leaned in closer to Anne and whispered. “I have something for you too. Anne, just wondering if you want to stay the night?” Quickly realising how he sounded, Gilbert panicked and tried to correct himself. “I mean, the guest room is free, if you want it?”</p><p> </p><p><em>Should I?</em> Anne questioned herself. To her, they seem to be heading towards dangerous territory. <em>Dangerous or merely unknown?</em> Anne reasoned. She went with how she felt. “I’d love that. Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Gilbert grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay,” Anne echoed back smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway,” Gilbert continued to grin like the Mad Hatter.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, I better go.” Anne quickly glanced towards the direction of the couch where she caught Diana and Cole looking at them. “They’re waiting.” Anne gave Gilbert’s thigh a squeeze before letting go to leave her seat, her face flushed.</p><p> </p><p>When Anne left him, Gilbert took a deep breath and ran both his hands through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. <em>Is this really happening? Surely with all the touches…her actions tonight…does it mean she actually would be open to have me?</em> He had to admit that he never felt such magnetism towards someone’s touch before. Not even Winnie’s. Every time Anne left his skin that night, his body seemed to miss it and craved for it even more. Gilbert made a decision. He was tired of wondering. He would tell her, when everyone was gone and they could talk. With his mind made up, he finished his glass of chianti and went to join his friends for some beer pong taking a glance at Anne along the way.</p><p> </p><p>Anne meanwhile, plonked herself down between Diana and Cole and linked arms with them.</p><p> </p><p>“Aargh!” Anne exclaimed. “Kill me now.”</p><p> </p><p>Diana and Cole looked at each other amused. “What’s wrong?” Cole asked.</p><p> </p><p>Diana examined Anne’s face which was red. “Yeah. You two look pretty cosy. Looks like both of you are slowly letting yourselves go and actually opening up more about your true feelings.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I may have touched Gilbert inappropriately. Accidentally,” Anne confessed as she leaned her head on Diana’s shoulder and groaned from humiliation.</p><p> </p><p>Diana and Cole looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. “Accidentally?” Cole managed to get out in between the guffaw. “How so?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne then grabbed both of Diana’s and Cole’s thighs on either side of her to demonstrate the position of where her hand landed on Gilbert.</p><p> </p><p>This made Diana and Cole laugh even more to the point that both high fived each other before clutching their stomachs in laughter.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a big boy. If he didn’t want it, he would have done something about it,” Diana nudged Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“Accidentally, my ass! Miss Anne, I don’t believe it! Did he recoil?” asked Cole.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” answered Anne with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“Did he move your hand away?” asked Diana.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed. “No.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he so wanted it,” squealed Diana as she kissed Anne. “I’m so excited for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“He did want it, alright!” Cole agreed with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Can you two stop it! Stop making fun of my misery!” exclaimed Anne as she buried her face in one of Gilbert’s cushions. “Honestly, I feel like a pre-teen playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and wondering if the boy is going to make out with me and if they do, wondering if it’s just making out or making out with emotional feelings attached.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s definitely with emotional feelings attached,” said Diana confidently. “Without a doubt.”</p><p> </p><p>Cole jumped in his seat in excitement for his friend. Finally, things were moving forward for Anne and Gilbert. “Yep, I agree. In fact, I’m going to call it. Both of you will either be engaged or married before next New Year’s Eve.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked at Cole in disbelief. “Stop it, Cole. You’re being too optimistic – and absolutely ridiculous.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. Both of you have had feelings for each other for over ten years. You’re an old married couple already without even knowing it,” agreed Diana wholeheartedly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne shook her head harshly. “Both of you are crazy! It’s taken us this long to even show hints of affection that would be classified as more romantic than friendship. If and that’s IF we ever get together, the path to marriage will probably take another fifty years.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nope. I think once you’re officially a couple, it will all fall into place quickly. I’ll bet on it.” Cole was full of self-confidence at his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then. I bet you’re so wrong. Let’s put your money where your mouth is, to be as cliché as possible,” grinned Anne mischievously. She was sure she was going to win.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m in on this,” said Diana. “I’m on Cole’s side. Sorry bosom bud.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine. More money for me,” Anne said confidently as she held her hand. “Or…a day at a luxury day spa for me, courtesy of the two of you if I win. If you win…”</p><p> </p><p>“Cole and I get to be bridesmaids at your wedding,” Diana interjected right away.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Anne laughed. “Deal?”</p><p> </p><p>“Deal,” smiled Cole and Diana as they shook Anne’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>Tillie’s interest was piqued when she saw Anne shaking hands with Cole and Diana. “Ooooo! Are we betting on something? Let me in on it!”</p><p> </p><p>The other girls heard the word ‘bet’ and stopped all the chatter as they greedily looked at Anne.</p><p> </p><p>“’Seriously? My love life is my business, guys!” Anne exclaimed in a whisper She quickly glanced at Gilbert making sure he didn’t hear what she just said. He was too busy watching Fred take his turn at beer pong.</p><p> </p><p>Cole cleared his throat and motioned for the girls to come closer. Even he was sensitive to the fact that he didn’t want Gilbert to hear it, just in case it discouraged him from pursuing Anne. “Diana and I think, that Gilbert and Anne will either be engaged or be married by next New Year’s Eve. Anne here, thinks it’s impossible. So, we made a bet. If Anne wins, she gets a day at a luxury day spa with all the trimmings and if we win, Diana and I will be bridesmaids at the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I’m in!” exclaimed Josie excitedly. “I’m on Cole and Diana’s side. Just letting you know, I look good in pastel colours Anne. For the bridesmaid’s gowns of course!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m on Cole’s side too!” Ruby clapped her hands in delight.</p><p> </p><p>Diana, ever the leader announced. “Alright, who wants in?”</p><p> </p><p>Everyone put their hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Who’s on Anne’s side?” Diana asked. Anne meekly put her hand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Who agrees with me and Cole?” Everyone raised their hands, some excitedly waving it in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck! Are you guys seriously all against me?” Anne looked on at her friends in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not against you, Anne. We are for you…and Gilbert. Hell, we’ve been watching the two of you not get it together for years. Now that you’re both adults and single, we hope both of you are older and wiser and can get your act together,” Jane explained as she went over to place a hand over Anne’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not even worried about potentially having six bridesmaids because the chances of it happening is less that point zero, zero, zero, zero one per cent. Just letting you know, WHEN I win, I will be picking every single treatment at my chosen day spa so start saving up my ladies!” Anne said confidently. “I just want to add to the terms and conditions. No pushing or hinting with Gilbert. If anything happens between us, I want it to be on its natural course with no outside influence. Agreed?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a fair enough and important request. So, we’re all agreed?” Diana asked and was met with a chorus of confirmations.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, all hands in,” Diana instructed as all the girls stood up giddily and placed their hands on top of each other. “To Day Spa vs Pastel Dresses!”</p><p> </p><p>“To Day Spa vs Pastel Dresses!” the girls screamed.</p><p> </p><p>The boys looked over at the commotion in time to see Anne raise her hand up from the circle and yell out, “Woo hoo! Spa by Valmont here I come! Now, let’s go watch that movie!”</p><p> </p><p>Jerry merely smiled and shook his head. “Girls,” he chuckled then turned to watch Charlie take his go at beer pong.</p><p> </p><p>The girls – with Cole and Fred, settled themselves to watch the movie all cuddled up under a pile of blankets, a mixture of tiredness and alcohol made them quite subdued. Halfway through the movie, Diana, Tillie and Josie fell asleep leaning on the person next to them as a pillow. Anne looked to her companions on the couch. She cared so much for this bunch. The first few years of her life, she was seen as an outcast, even by the families that fostered her, until she was officially adopted by the Cuthberts. She met Diana and instantly bonded with her and introduced Anne to the gang. While some of the girls were sceptical at first due to her time in foster care, she was fully accepted not long after when they realised what a compassionate, kind and fun individual she was. They saved Anne from herself and prevented her from falling into a pit of self-pity and insecurity. She treasured them for looking after her and accepting her the way she was.</p><p> </p><p>Five minutes to midnight, the boys stated to congregate near the couch as they roused or joined their partners. Gilbert turned the television to the channel covering the fireworks at Nathan Phillips Square, even though they would all be able to see the fireworks quite well from inside his apartment’s floor to ceiling glass windows. Anne handed out hand held confetti canons to everyone as everyone gathered around watching the countdown clock.</p><p> </p><p>Once all have accepted the confetti cannons, Anne grabbed her pashmina scarf and wrapped it around her shoulders and went out onto the balcony. The chilled air hit her face and woke her up. She faced the city. Anne wanted to see the fireworks clearly and not through tinted glass. She breathed in the coldness, actually enjoying it. Somehow the air felt electric, the anticipation of New Year so exciting as she heard several people yell out from the crowd below that it was nearly time.</p><p> </p><p>Anne heard the balcony door open, then close. She didn’t turn around to see who joined her. Then she could smell his aftershave. She didn’t need to turn around to see who it was. She knew that smell anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you alright out here?” Gilbert asked as he stepped closer to her. He was about to stand behind Anne closely to put his hands around her, then thought better of it. He dropped his arms and formed a fist with his hands to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m fine. Just wanted an unobstructed view of the fireworks. Besides, they have all paired up in there. I feel like the third wheel,” she replied. Suddenly, she felt sorry for Roy wondering if he was by himself. She hoped he had found someone to be with for New Year’s.</p><p> </p><p>“I understand,” Gilbert said from behind her. He did understand. He felt awkward inside as their friends started to put their arms around their respective partners. He saw Anne go outside and decided to join her. But now, he didn’t know which was more awkward, inside amongst all the couples or outside with Anne and he didn’t know what to do. It was then, he decided, now or never.</p><p> </p><p>“You cold?” he asked her stepping in closer behind Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Anne continued to look ahead. She could hear their friends inside starting to count down from twenty seconds. She nodded gently. “A bit, but it’s fine. I’ll survive. I know a doctor in the house that can look after me if I get hyperthermia,” Anne jokingly said.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, she then felt Gilbert’s open coat surround her, his body pressed up against her back and his arms encircled her ribs. “Better?” he whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s breath paused and she smiled as she continued to look ahead. “Much better,” she replied as she held on to the lapel of his coat tight against her. It forced Gilbert to press his body closer to her back.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you mind if I spend my midnight with you?” he murmured, wanting desperately for her to say yes. He felt Anne’s body lean against his chest. “You can spend all your midnights with me, if you want,” she whispered softly, but loud enough for him to hear.</p><p> </p><p>They could hear their friends count down from ten. They joined in quietly from the balcony, Gilbert counting the numbers down in her ear, his breath warming her cheek. They heard screams of “Happy New Year!” everywhere, confetti canons going off inside and fireworks lit the sky outside.</p><p> </p><p>Anne finally turned around and gave Gilbert a hug. “Happy New Year, Gil.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Anne,” he whispered as he held her tight. As they parted, Gilbert without an ounce of thought, tucked a stray stand of hair behind Anne’s ear, their gaze intense. He cupped her cheek and leaned in for the softest kiss he had ever given anyone in his life. He was scared to break her, but couldn’t hold his feelings in any longer.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne kissed him back, wondering if it was just a midnight kiss, a once off sentiment. Anne melted how soft and tender and lovely it was. But they had started something and the universe was telling them that it was their time and not to hold back.</p><p> </p><p>While fireworks burst in the sky, softness gave way to intensity, the unspoken question which hung in the air between them was answered purely by their lips caressing each other. Their tongues met, excitement building between both of them, eagerness giving way.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Inside the apartment, as the Avonlea gang went around the room hugging each other and wishing each other a Happy New Year, Diana finally noticed her bosom friend was missing. “Hey! Where’s Anne?”</p><p> </p><p>Cole attempted to scream quietly and motioned his head out towards the balcony. He was thankful the door was closed and they could not be heard. “OMG! Everyone! Take a look!”</p><p> </p><p>When they all saw Anne and Gilbert kissing passionately, Gilbert’s hands still cupping Anne’s face and Anne’s hands in his hair, the girls screamed excitedly as the boys cheered.</p><p> </p><p>“Finally!” screamed Moody who was then told to “shush” by a majority of them.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter. Anne and Gilbert couldn’t hear, too engrossed enjoying the love they felt and expressing it so openly to one another.</p><p> </p><p>They went back inside of the apartment sheepishly. Anne’s hands behind her back and Gilbert’s in his pockets. Their friends feigned ignorance, merely greeting both a Happy New Year as they gathered up their coats. Some of the girls took off their high heeled shoes, ready for the night to end.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Gilbert for having us. Our mini bus is downstairs ready to take us home. Anne, you coming?” Diana asked as he looked at her best friend. She couldn’t help it, Diana had a glimmer in her eye as she stared at Anne and grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m… staying,” Anne stammered. “In the spare room,” she quickly added.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, then.” Diana exchanged a knowing look with Cole. “Speak to you in a few hours?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne merely nodded with a slight smile. She was still trying to process what had happened outside with Gilbert. Her heart was a flutter from excitement and nervousness. She didn’t quite know what the rest of the night had in store. Anne had every intention of giving Gilbert her gift, but didn’t quite know how to go about things after their kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert and Anne walked towards the apartment door and watched their friends walk down the hallway towards the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed, Gilbert locked his door and faced Anne, smiling at her gently. “Present time. Meet you on the couch?”</p><p> </p><p>Anne nodded and wrung her hands, nervous as hell. Gilbert disappeared from the living area which afforded Anne some privacy for a few minutes.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sat down on the couch, took the heavy earrings from her ears and her red shoes off and placed her present for Gilbert on her lap. She took three deep breaths. <em>It’s just Gilbert</em>, she told herself. <em>You’ve spent hours with him through the years and you’ve stayed over in the spare room many a time before</em>, she reasoned. <em>Except the other times, he didn’t kiss you the way he did just a few minutes ago. Help me!</em> She begged the Gods who were listening. Doubts crept in once again. Anne questioned the kiss, questioned its meaning and questioned herself as her insecurities resurfaced.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert returned, apprehensive himself, Anne noticed. He had a package in his hand. He sat down and gave it to her. “Sorry, its late. Merry Christmas,” he said to her nervously.</p><p> </p><p>Anne took the package and smiled at him and tore open the gift wrap. Inside was a first edition copy of The Secret Garden. Anne was close to tears. “You remembered,” she said softly.</p><p> </p><p>“I remember every conversation we have, Anne. I know that Jane Eyre is your ultimate favourite novel, but I also remember you telling me that as a small child, before you even read Jane Eyre, that The Secret Garden was your go to book while in foster care and it’s your favourite children’s book because it helped you escape. You told me that you had a affinity with Mary, having lost both parents. You also said you would imagine your own locked secret garden with plenty of roses, a fountain and a swing tied to a tree. A tree that you would climb every day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Gil,” she sniffed. “You’re making me cry. I can’t believe you remember what I said. We must have been just fourteen at the time I told you about it. This is most thoughtful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t cry,” said Gilbert as he reached over to wipe a tear from her cheek with his thumb. They stared each other again for a few seconds before Anne made a move. “Here,” she said as Anne handed over a square box.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert opened the box to reveal a leather and silver men’s bracelet with black steel interlocking rings. “Wow, Anne…” Gilbert was speechless.</p><p> </p><p>Anne chuckled. “I can’t believe you are still wearing that friendship bracelet I made you while you were still a pre-med. It’s faded and fraying to bits, Gil. So this…,” Anne said as she reached over to take the bracelet out of its box and took his hand to fasten it over the old one she made. “…is your new friendship bracelet. It has interlocking rings, because Gil, I think our lives will forever be linked. You’re stuck with me, I’m afraid.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert watched as she fastened the clasp with his arm on her lap. “There!” Anne smiled happily as she admired the bracelet on him.</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked up to find him staring at her intently. She felt Gilbert grab her knee with the hand that was on her lap and with the other, he presented her with a velvet pouch, his hands trembling. “I have… something else… for you,” he stammered.</p><p> </p><p>“Gil? You’re shaking. What’s wrong?” Anne was worried. She grabbed both his hands in hers and squeezed his hands three times for reassurance. The velvet pouch in between both their hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, I have something to tell you  which is making me incredibly nervous and please if you can just listen because if you stop me, I may just lose my already minute bravado and I just need to get it out once and for all. I was hoping we can be more than friends. I love you, Anne. In fact, I’m in love with you. I’ve been in love with you since we were teenagers and I’ve been such a coward not letting you know for fear that you may run away from my life if you didn’t feel the same way. I just don’t want to lose you, it’s been my biggest fear. When Winnie asked me to move in with her, I couldn’t because the truth was and it still holds true, I never saw myself in a long-term relationship with her. I never saw Winnie and I growing old together. In fact, I never looked past more than a few weeks with every relationship I’ve had. It’s awful to say but with other women – including Winnie, sometimes I’d imagine I was with you. It killed me seeing you with Roy. I found it hard to comprehend because in my mind I saw this future with you and me, married, with our own children and retiring travelling the world together. I can’t stop loving you, Anne. I read your text messages over and over again. I look at pictures of you every night. Every decision I make, I ask myself how it would affect you or us. You’re in my soul, Anne. I’m completely gone for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Still with trembling hands, Gilbert opened up their hands gently to reveal the velvet pouch. He undid the ties and poured its contents out into Anne’s palm to reveal a diamond encrusted heart lock and key pendant on a bolo chain. “This was my mother’s. Dad gave it to her when he found out she was pregnant with me. He told me it was because she was the only one that has truly opened up his heart and gave her a wonderful life. She was the key. I told myself that whenever of if ever I get the courage to tell you how I feel, I would give this to you, regardless of whether you feel the same way or not. Because Anne, you and you alone are the keeper to the key to my heart. There could be no one else. That kiss, earlier, it filled me with courage to tell you. If that was a glimpse of what is to come between us, I desire it so much. I’ve told you what I’ve always held within me and now I need to know, do you truly have feelings for me?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne was crying silently through Gilbert’s rambling confession, really listening and allowing him in. She looked at him, heart elated but couldn’t find the words to start.</p><p> </p><p>“You can say something now. I think I’ve blurted out my guts,” Gilbert looked at her with a slight smile of hope. She hadn’t run away. It was a good sign, in fact, she had held on to his hand all the time he was spilling his heart out.</p><p> </p><p>“Gil, I need you to listen too because I’m going to just say what I need to, so here goes. You have just given me the greatest gift. It’s all I ever wanted from you, for you to love me and I never truly believed it until today. When Roy proposed, I was confused and I was even disappointed when I watched him kneel down and present me with a ring. My first thought when he asked ‘Will you marry me?’ was ‘but it’s supposed to be Gilbert’. I tried to see myself and Roy and our future together but the scenes in my head betrayed him, because my daydreams and the dreams that visited me at night were of a future with you. It was of me in my dream wedding dress approaching you at the altar, you holding my hand helping me through life’s ups and downs and then you holding a baby that’s ours. Having you in my dreams, I felt horrible for my disloyalty to Roy but I had to admit that my dreams about you and me – they felt so good. I realised that I can’t have anyone else to love deeply but you. It’s always been you but I was just too stubborn to admit it thinking I wasn’t worthy.…” Anne’s voiced trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, please, never ever think that…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. Sometimes my life from before catches up to me. I still feel the hurt from all those uncaring people that berated and ridiculed me. I was made to feel I was a burden and I did not want to be a burden to you. It was only recently when I was thinking about us that I came to a realisation, that each time we have spent time together, from the day I met you, you have accepted me for me, warts and all. I need to stop assuming how our story will end and just take the journey with you because my fear is getting in the way of us being together. I am so grateful you have never left my side, Gilbert. Then our kiss earlier. I felt love, Gil. I actually dared to think as you kissed me that you love me. I just don’t want your midnights with you. I want your every day, your every minute, your every second. I want you by my side and I’ll be by yours even if you cry or scream or make mistakes. I want more, I need more of you. I just want – YOU.”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert’s head was in a spin. <em>She wants me!</em> He rejoiced as a sense of relief filled his body. He moved closer to her, he was drawn to her even more and Gilbert became full of anticipation of what’s to come.</p><p> </p><p>“Will you put this on me?” Anne asked with a shy smile as she held out the necklace.</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert nodded. Hands still shaking, he took his time to fix the necklace on Anne as she lifted her hair. As soon as the necklace was on, they gazed at each other briefly before their lips met. It was just like it was earlier, soft and gentle at first, relishing the reality of it all, followed by such an intensity that their breaths intermingled warming them both.</p><p> </p><p>Needing to catch their breath, they paused and rested their foreheads together. “I’m sort of.....,” Anne whispered and paused. There was no turning back now, Anne recognised. The declaration has been made by both of them and while they both wished and believed that it was happily ever after, no one truly knew the future and it made Anne slightly fearful.</p><p> </p><p>“...terrified, scared, nervous?” Gilbert finished Anne’s sentence and she nodded gently in agreement. “I feel all that too, Anne-girl. But it’s just me. The same Gilbert you’ve always known. I promise to keep you safe,” he whispered back. Anne nodded, to tell him she understood his promise and she truly believed him that he would never break it.</p><p><br/>“I also feel hopeful, joyful and complete because not having you by my side as my lover wasn’t enough anymore. Having you kiss me...Anne...I feel so alive and blessed. I can’t really have enough words to describe what I’m feeling and what it means to me,” Gilbert gushed, overwhelmed with emotions.</p><p><br/>“I completely understand Gil. Despite the fear, I also feel like I can conquer anything at present with you by my side. I feel excited, happy and whole. Most of all it’s like all the things you have said or done for me...it all makes sense and everything is now so clear. I love you and I feel loved.”</p><p> </p><p>"So really, we should be fearless," smiled Gilbert as he looked into her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Fearless...," she repeated in a soft voice.</p><p> </p><p>"We can be fearless scaredy-cats together," whispered Gilbert as he grabbed her by the hips and sat Anne on his lap facing him. Gilbert gave her a sweet smile, a nervous smile, a loving smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Together...," Anne repeated his words again quietly as she straddled him.</p><p> </p><p>Anne ran her hands though Gilbert’s curls as she gently laid herself down on couch, Gilbert following suit and laid on top of her while they kept on kissing. It was surprising that with each kiss, their doubts and fears about each other just disappeared and floated away.</p><p> </p><p>They parted for a few seconds and looked at each other grinning. Anne suddenly felt a sense of bravery and began to unbutton Gilbert’s shirt. Gilbert threw his shirt on the floor and began kissing Anne’s skin on her neck. She reached down between them and made a move to unbelt and unbutton his chinos as his hands travelled up her thigh through the slit of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne, we can take things as slow as you want. I’m not expecting more tonight. I’m happy just to kiss and hold you,” Gilbert stopped to look at her and nestled himself at the edge of the couch beside Anne and just brought her close to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Gilbert, frankly I’m done waiting. I’ve been waiting since I was a teenager for you. I think we can skip the getting to know you stage and also skip the trying to see if we’ll be there for each other through the ups and downs stage, because we’ve been through it more than anyone. We’ve both seen each other at our worst and our best.” Anne then began to rub the hair on Gilbert’s chest. “So, unless you’re not ready, I understand, I can wait. But… I’m just letting you know… I’ve been on the pill for years…I’m ready when you are.” Suddenly all embarrassed, Anne hid her head in the crook of Gilbert’s neck which made him chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“I just didn’t expect a very forward, Anne,” Gilbert smiled as her kissed her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!” Anne groaned. “I’ll have you know it’s a first for me, to be so blunt about it.” She buried herself deeper into Gilbert’s neck. “Also, now that my innermost desires have been revealed, I feel like there is nothing left for me to lose.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes me want you even more,” Gilbert murmured in her ear and kissed her head again. Gilbert then stood up as Anne watched his next move. He stepped out of his chinos showing his boxer briefs leaving nothing much to the imagination.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll have to tell Charlie that there is nothing mini about your cannoli,” Anne giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“Please don’t, I’ll never hear the end of it,” Gilbert laughed as Anne held her hand out and he helped her get up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>Anne turned around, her back facing Gilbert as she teasingly undid the zipper on the side of her dress. She slowly dropped the dress off her shoulders to reveal a strapless red bra with black lace overlay and matching Brazilian cut panties with a satin front and see-through black lace at the back highlighting her pert and toned derriere.</p><p> </p><p>“Anne-girl, you’re killing me,” Gilbert threw his head back while mentally thanking the higher powers that be for gifting him with such a night. He quickly, scooped up Anne and started walking.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are you taking me?” Anne asked teasingly as she rubbed his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“To OUR bedroom,” he grinned as he replied.</p><p> </p><p>They reached his bed and he gently laid her down, Anne unhooking the strap of her bra, exposing herself bare chested for the first time to Gilbert. He thought she looked beautiful with just the necklace against her milky skin. He buried his face into her breasts, sighing in disbelief that what he wanted for a long time has come to fruition. Anne groaned, “Is this really happening?” she breathlessly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It is… Anne-girl…. We’re…. finally, together,” said Gilbert in between kisses down her sternum.</p><p> </p><p>They both fully undressed each other leaving nothing but bare skin, their hands unashamedly caressing their already slick cores.</p><p> </p><p>“My God, Anne, you feel so incredible,” gasped Gilbert as his fingers stroked her and her hands worked him, their faces buried in each other’s neck, alternating between kissing and licking and biting skin.</p><p> </p><p>Years of waiting and their want for each other exploding out from them. Both never felt such extremity in their desire. Their want for each other was insurmountable, both not believing that one could yearn for another person so much.</p><p> </p><p>Through the years, they had both snuck in lingering glances, secretly breathing in each other’s scent, stolen ‘accidental’ grazes of skin and made-up excuses to call one another just to hear each other’s voice. They have had chances to use their senses to commit each other to memory, every sense of sight, touch, smell and hearing cherished. But this was the first time both had the chance to explore each other’s taste and they took their time to devour every inch. For the first time, their ears also absorbed a different type of song. One of their expressions of delight. Incoherent words but pleased sounds emanating from deep within - sounds that were music to their ears. Their competitive nature suddenly motivating them to make the other express sounds of pleasure. There was a sense of freedom from their carefree exploration and it was exhilarating to them that there was no longer a need to suppress their need and hunger for each other.</p><p> </p><p>One could describe their physical union as pleasurable, rapturous and pure ecstasy. But it was more than that. It was love, it was right and it was Anne and Gilbert feeling complete.</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Gilbert woke up and found them in a spooning position. Bleary eyed, with a slight headache, he smiled as he tightened his hold on her. He started kissing her neck and her shoulders. Anne stirred slightly. Without looking, she could feel him grinning as he buried his face between her shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning,” Anne croakily said.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, sorry did I wake you?” Gilbert’s voice husky from sleep.</p><p> </p><p>“It was nice to be woken up like that. Wake me up like that each time we’re together,” she said as he brought his hand to her lips to kiss it.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve imagined waking up with you, spooning so many times,” Gilbert confessed squeezing her hand three times. “My Anne fantasies come true.” They both laughed at his honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Anne turned around to face him. “Just spooning?” she teasingly asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, spooning… after making love to you,” Gilbert confessed as he went bright red.</p><p> </p><p>Anne giggled. “You are sometimes so old fashioned with your words.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sex sounds so abrupt and unfeeling and intercourse sounds so medical. The ‘F’ word is just crass. What we did, Anne, I actually never felt like it before. For the first time, I actually understood why people have also called it ‘making love’.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne looked at Gilbert and rubbed the morning roughness on his cheeks with her thumb and nudged his nose. “You’re right. Last night was a way of loving you. Loving you. That’s what I’ll call it.”</p><p> </p><p>Anne’s phone suddenly made a sound. She picked it up from the bedside table and read the text message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MESSAGES</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Hey, so are you home now? Can you talk?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>No, I’m not home yet.</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Can you talk?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Um, no…</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Oh…..Why??????</p><p> </p><p>“Diana, is fishing,” Anne laughed as she showed Gilbert her phone.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, she is. Everyone will be I expect. They gave us weird looks when they left last night,” Gilbert chuckled as he lazily drew circles on Anne’s bare back.</p><p> </p><p>A few seconds later, both their phones received a notification.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AVONLEA CREW</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>Happy New Year’s Day everyone! Sore heads? Everyone home safe?</p><p><strong>[Jerry]: </strong>Home safe with a bad head.</p><p><strong>[Jane]: </strong>Ditto. 🤢</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>Ditto. 🤮</p><p><strong>[Tillie]: </strong>Ditto. 😵</p><p><strong>[Ruby]: </strong>Ditto. Too…much…alcohol… 🥴</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Gilbert? Anne?</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>We’re fine. Mild headace. I made sure we're both hydrated.</p><p><strong>[Paul]: </strong>We’re? How do you know how Anne is?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>I’m still at the doctor’s house.</p><p><strong>[Charlie]:</strong> Hmmmm…..😉</p><p><strong>[Pauly]: </strong>Hmmmm…..😏</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Anne? Did you sleep in the spare room?</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Gilbert laughed. “They are so subtle,” said Gilbert as he grabbed Anne’s phone and wrote a reply.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AVONLEA CREW</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Hmmmmm……🤐</p><p><strong>[Fred]: </strong>😲😲😲😲</p><p><strong>[Tillie]: </strong>Wait! What does it mean!?!?! Anne?!?!? Gilbert?!?!?</p><p><strong>[Moody]: </strong>Yeah, Anne?!?!? Gilbert?!?!?</p><p> </p><p>“Should we give them something to talk about?” Gilbert winked at Anne.</p><p> </p><p>Anne sighed and grinned. “May as well. They’ll find out sooner or later anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, selfie time?” Gilbert grinned. They both positioned themselves back in a spooning position, both sharing his pillow, the blanket tucked under both their arms, showing bare shoulders. Anne held up the phone and just before she pressed the button, Gilbert kissed her temple and lingered his lips there. The photo showed both of then, bleary eyed, with a hint of a contended smile on both their faces</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AVONLEA CREW</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Moody]: </strong>They are not replying. All I can say is. Silence is golden.</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>-Pic attached-</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>Happy New Year from Gilbert and Anne!</p><p><strong>[Pauly]: </strong>Well, at least two people had a Happy New Year 😜</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>Fuck! Yeah! I’m so proud of you both!</p><p><strong>[Fred]: </strong>Cole, appropriate choice of the ‘F’ word 😁</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Yeay!!!! 🥳</p><p><strong>[Jane]: </strong>Are they naked? Bare shoulders! Bare shoulders!</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>🧐 Are they sharing a pillow? They are under the same sheet!</p><p><strong>[Paul]:</strong> So…are you boyfriend – girlfriend now?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>What are you? Twelve?</p><p><strong>[Paul]:</strong>  Just wanted you guys to define the relationship. So, there’re no misunderstandings cuz WE CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE!</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>Fine! We’re boyfriend-girlfriend!</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>❤❤❤</p><p><strong>[Ruby]:</strong> Happy?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Yes!!!! 🥰</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>Yes!!!! Never been happier.</p><p><strong>[Fred]: </strong>Awwww….</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>I am so happy! It’s like seeing my offspring go on a first date! You’re both growing up!</p><p><strong>[Pauly]: </strong>Except they seemed to have skipped the date and moved on to….better things? 😉</p><p><strong>[Charlie]: </strong>Anne, how’s Gilbert’s cannoli? 🥒</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>Shut up Charlie!</p><p><strong>[Jerry]: </strong>Anne! Please! Don’t answer the cannoli question! I don’t need to know!</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>That’s not a cannoli Charlie! But…the cannoli was and is pretty good…Sorry Jer. Please don’t tell Marilla or Matthew I said that! And Charlie, you’ve done a great job on Gil with his PT sessions with you. His abs are fab….. 🤤🤤🤤</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>Shucks! ☺😘</p><p><strong>[Jerry]: </strong>Anne!!! Why?!?!?! I don’t need a mental image of my sister and her boyfriend…you know…</p><p><strong>[Paul]: </strong>Get over it, Jer. I think it’s a bit of payback. Imagine the trauma Anne has had to suffer with you and Diana…</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Payback can be so sweet…..😈</p><p><strong>[Charlie]: </strong>Thanks Anne! Glad you like my work.</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>Why is Charlie taking the credit? He may be my personal trainer but I’m the one that’s had to suffer through his dictatorship and I did all the work!</p><p><strong>[Charlie]: </strong>Because Blythe you need a great leader to be the motivator. Just letting everyone know….My abs are better. Can’t have my clients with better abs than me!</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>I can confirm that my husband has the best abs…</p><p><strong>[Charlie]: </strong>Thanks sweetie!</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>Prove it! Show us some Chuck and Gil ab photos and we’ll compare them….. Just no cannoli photos… Some things should be left sacred.</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>And on that note goodbye everyone! Happy New Year!</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>Gilbert, you’re no fun….🤣🤣🤣</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Gilbert laughed as they put their phones on silent and continued to hold each other feeling at peace.</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Gil. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Happy New Year, Anne-girl. I love you too.”</p><p> </p><p>*****</p><p> </p><p>Six months later…….</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>AVONLEA CREW</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Gilbert]: </strong>-Pic attached- She said YES!!!!</p><p>
  
</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>My Gil and I are engaged! ❤💍❤💍</p><p><strong>[Tillie]:</strong> OMG! Congratulations! Pauly just popped open a beer to celebrate.</p><p><strong>[Charlie]:</strong> Finally! Josie is screaming and running around the kitchen.</p><p><strong>[Cole]:</strong> I am crying right now!</p><p><strong>[Fred]:</strong> Gilbert – I’m glad you finally took the step! Anne, believe me, you’ve just made my boy happy!</p><p><strong>[Jane]:</strong> The best news ever! Hubby and I say congratulations!</p><p><strong>[Ruby]:</strong> Moody is dancing right now! We are so happy for you both!</p><p><strong>[Jerry]:</strong> Welcome to the family Blythe! Anne, hugs to you! Diana is bawling like, hyperventilating and laughing at the same time.</p><p><strong>[Diana]:</strong> I am so, so ecstatic! Both of you really deserve to be happy! On behalf of everyone – Congratulations! 🍾💖💖</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>KINDRED SPIRITS</strong>
</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Damn you guys! You win!</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>😛😈😛😈</p><p><strong>[Ruby]:</strong> I look good in pastel pink. Just saying!</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>That’s the one colour I can’t have Rubes! It clashes with my hair! I still want that day spa!</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Don’t worry Anne. Bachelorette Party at a day spa for you!</p><p><strong>[Jane]:</strong> Love the ring! I knew he was going to propose when he took you to Hester Gray’s Cottage! The garden there is beautiful and you've always loved it there!</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>The ring was his mother’s. I think I’m going to cry (again!). He asked Marilla and Matthew for permission. And Bash and Mary for their blessing before asking me…He’s so sweet and beautiful….😭🥰😊</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>Enough about Gilbert. Let’s talk about me. Can I wear a velvet suit?</p><p><strong>[Anne]:</strong> I trust your style Mackenzie!</p><p><strong>[Tillie]: </strong>How about mint green for the straight girls?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>That could work. I luv green!</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>Date set?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Last Saturday of October. So, Save the Date! Bash officiating. He’s getting his marriage commissioner licence.</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Gee that’s quick! You don’t have a 👶👶👶 in you, do you?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>NO!!!!! Diana!!!! 😠 We’re not like Jane and Paul! 🤪</p><p><strong>[Jane]: </strong>Hey! Anyway, accidents happen……</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Just checking! Sorry! 😬There’s nothing wrong with it if you are!</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>That really is quick! First you move in after officially being together for 3 months. Engaged in 6 months, now a wedding after being together for 10 months! The sex must be great…😉</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>We’re been courting really since we were thirteen. So why wait? And we’ve never been so sure of anything in our lives…. Alright, and the sex IS great...because it's different. Every time, it means something. I feel something for him and I can tell he feels for me.</p><p><strong>[Josie]:</strong> Anne, you make falling in love sound so beautiful.</p><p><strong>[Ruby]: </strong>🤭 Courting!!!! It’s not the 19<sup>th</sup> century!!!! Both of you truly are an old married couple. So how many times a week?</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>Ruby!!!! You can’t ask her that!!!!</p><p><strong>[Ruby]: </strong>It’s just a question….</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Also, just to let you know we don’t have to wait for our desired venue. We have decided on the orchard in autumn when the leaves are changing. It will be so romantical….Sigh….. Another reason why we don’t need to delay things.                                           </p><p><strong>[Jane]: </strong>Bridal Party?</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>Well, you guys have coerced me into having you as bridesmaids! 😛 In all seriousness, I love you all. You are my kindred spirits and would love you all to be by my side on my special day. Delphine will be flower girl of course. Gil will ask your partners as his groomsmen. Cole, don’t tell Fred, but Gil wants him as best man. He has been his confidant since university. He will officially ask him soon.</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>OK. Your fiancé is officially sweet and beautiful 😭</p><p><strong>[Anne]:</strong> Told you…. 😍😍😍</p><p><strong>[Tillie]: </strong>Flowers? Bridal dress? I am so excited!!!!</p><p><strong>[Anne]:</strong> Gil’s got a shift in hospital tonight so I’m home alone. So, take-out at our place at 7pm to discuss wedding? Those with kids- if you can’t get a babysitter last minute, bring your kiddos. I have a ton of bridal magazines we can look through. Cole, bring Fred!</p><p><strong>[Diana]: </strong>I’m there! I’m bringing some pink champagne🍾🥂🍾🥂</p><p><strong>[Jane]: </strong>Josie and Tillie, you’re on the way. I’ll pick you gals up!</p><p><strong>[Josie]: </strong>OK</p><p><strong>[Tillie]: </strong>OK</p><p><strong>[Ruby]: </strong>I’ll bring dessert!</p><p><strong>[Cole]: </strong>I’ll bring my sense of style!</p><p><strong>[Anne]: </strong>I expect nothing less, Mackenzie. See you all soon lovelies! Can’t wait!!!</p><p> </p><p>After sending her dear friends the last message, Anne put the finishing touches on her bridesmaid’s proposal boxes ready for the arrival of her precious kindred spirits. She then placed careful attention to one unique box, the one for Diana, the maid of honour box where she placed one half of a heart locket on a bracelet.  The locket had a picture of them when they were teens hugging each other as they smiled at the camera. It was a picture taken by Gilbert at Diana’s sweet sixteen party. She had the other half of the locket strung on her wrist with the same picture. The lockets will only be whole when her and Diana are together.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Anne then walked over to one of the apartment windows and watched as the sun started to set. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her waist and felt someone’s lips on her neck. Anne then turned to face Gilbert. “Off to work?”</p><p> </p><p>Gilbert nodded with a smile. “The boxes look great. So, are they coming over?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Anne then kissed him. “Hope it’s an easy night for you, dearest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope so too. I’ll see you in the morning before you go to work?” Gilbert asked hopefully.</p><p> </p><p>“You will and I’ll have a hot breakfast for you all ready when you get home,” confirmed Anne as she gave him a quick cuddle.</p><p> </p><p>“Great! Well, have a great night tonight. I love you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I love you too,” <em>With all my heart</em>, thought Anne as they kissed one more time before Gilbert left for the hospital.</p><p> </p><p>Anne glanced back at the setting sun and she was then lost in her own thoughts, unbelieving what the year has brought her and all because of a New Year’s resolution achieved by her and her one true love, Gilbert Blythe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy New Year everyone! I hope 2021 brings you all much luck and happiness. Most of all I hope that the world goes back to normality after such a challenging 2020.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>